deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vergil vs Jeanne
'Interlude' (Everest) 'Rivals. Most of them are envious like Vegeta, bitter like Bakugo, or maybe even elegant like our two fighters today. '(TJ) Vergil, Son of Sparda and Power-Hungry Brother of Dante. (Everest) And Jeanne, fellow Umbra Witch and sealer of Bayonetta. He's TJ and I'm Everest. (TJ) It's our job to analyze their strength, feats and weaknesses to see who would win a Death Battle. 'Vergil Slashes into Death Battle for Power!' (TJ) '''2000 years ago, an intense mutiny happened in the Underworld, aka, Hell. The Demon Warrior, Sparda, rebelled against the evil ways of Mundus, Hell's king. To protect humanity, Sparda used his immense power to seal the Gates of Hell. ' '(Everest)' But then Sparda got horny so he screwed this random (not random) human named Eva. '(TJ)' But looks Like condoms don't do their jobs, so 9 months later, Eva popped out two awesome demon slayers, Dante and Vergil. '(Everest)' Vergil and Dante were rivals since birth. Vergil was serious and sophisticated, while Dante was a cocky goofball. Dante hated being a demon, but Vergil smoked that Demon Crack everyday. '(TJ)' But one day, as a final "fuck you" to Sparda, Mundus sends his demons after Eva, Dante and Vegil. Eva was killed, but not before she managed to hide Dante, but she couldn't find Vergil. '(Everest)' Now alone, Vergil went on a power-hungry journey to get the power of their father, Sparda. '(TJ)' Vergil might be half demon, but he's 100% kick-ass demon killer, just like his father. He can jump several times his own height, move at supersonic speeds, and he has a healing factor which proects him from stabbing and even a shot through the head (scaling to Dante). '(Everest)' Well, sadly for any demon, human, or human-demon that gets in Vergil's way, he weilds a dimension-cutting katana called Yamato. '(TJ)' This thing is like a lightsaber, able to cut through anything if Vergil want's it to. Sparda used this sword to seal the Hell Gates. He weilds it profiency using the Dark Slayer Style, which consists of lightning-quick movements and slashes straight from the Sheath. '(Everest)' But what's better then one Slash, like 8 slashes. Vergil has the ability to summon swords made of energy called Summoned Swords. '(TJ)' He can shoot them like a mini-gun, make them rain from the sky, make them hover around him or his enemies, and even use them in combat. '(Everest)' They can even teleport him to different points. Yes, that was in DmC, but we're doing composite Vergil so we're gonna do both Vergils, bitch about it all you want. '(TJ)' Damn, chill out, Everest. '(Everest)' I'm sorry, I just hate how people hate on DmC Devil May Cry even though it's so goo-wait, did you make a pun? '(TJ)' No. '(Everest)' Alright then, anyway, when Vergil needs to dish out a full course meal of these hands, he has light gauntlets called Beowulf, which he got from this giant demon wolf called Beowulf. '(TJ) These harness the power of light to unleash speedy hits and kicks to enemies. He can burst through the air, shoryuken the fuck out of enemies, turn into a sideways Beyblade, unleash a barrage of kicks and even triple shoryuken enemies. '''(Everest) With these, he launched the dead body of Beowulf into the air, which is a very strong feat for an established sword fighter like Vergil. (TJ) But thanks to the demon blood inside of him, he can activate Super Devil Chakra Mo- (Everest) *slaps TJ* Nope, I saw that coming from a mile away, and in any other instance, it would have been funny, but don't make Naruto references when we're talking about Vergil. (TJ) Anyway, thanks to the demon blood inside of him, he can activate Devil Trigger, a super form that gives him a more demonic look and demonic powers. (Everest) With this, he can run super fast, heal superfast, fly, and even teleport to some extent. (TJ) But his real power lies in the cracked out version of Devil Trigger called Sin Devil Trigger. (Everest) Vergil activated this power by stabbing himself with the Yamato and seperating human from demon. (TJ) In this form, he is stronger, faster, manifests wings and can do all types of shit when scaled to Dante. (Everest) Assuming he has the same abilities as Sin Dante, he can shoot projectiles of blue energy from his wings, create obliterating demon black holes, unleash a tornado of summonsed swords and more. (TJ) With all this skill, Vergil has accomplished a lot of good feats. At one point, the rain freezes in place for about 2.5 seconds as Vergil and Dante keep moving, indicating a 14,500% speed increase in real time. Applying the same degree to the Beowulf punch gives us an acceleration speed of about 4,882 feet per second. With that in mind, we can use that to apply our previous data to use that maximum height sans ceiling and determine Vergil's striking strength to be 720 million newtons of force. (Everest) Holy shit! And his healing factor is so fast, he got cut in half, but healed so fast it was impossible to notice at all. And he killed 8 demons in an entire f**king second! (TJ) But unfortunately, Vergil never got to rule the demon realm, instead, the Demon King Mundus whooped that ass and hypnotized him into Nelo Angelo. (Everest) Then Dante whopped that ass again. but one or two losses to someone who is basically Satan doesn't make you a pussy. But still, the forces of Hell trembles before the might of Vergil. Vergil: It would be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness. If my father did it, I should be able to do it too! 'Jeanne Seals Herself A Win In Death Battle!' (TJ) 'In ancient times, there was a clan that was known for practicing dark arts, and then they got their hands on some of that demon crack. Guess what they did with it. 3, 2, 1, they snorted it. '(Everest) These were the Umbra Witches. An entire clan full of beautiful, witch ladies. Who used lots and lots of weapons. (TJ) Mostly firearms infused with dark magic. But there always had to be someone to be queen, and it would be inherited by a certain blonde witch in a skin-tight suit, Jeanne. (Everest) While she grew up in the highest standards of the clan, she became a friend of one of the "Normies", Cereza, who would soon adopt the name, Bayonetta. (TJ) But turns out, Bayonetta was a hybrid, and hybrids aren't allowed in magic witch sexy land. So war between the two clans engaged. Now I'm kind of interested, when they found out, did everyone just start fighting or did they wait until everyone was prepared? (Everest) These are the questions of life, people. Anyway, to (probably) save Cereza from being shot worse then Lilith in DmC..... (TJ) Shut the hell up about DmC! Jeanne stabbed Cereza with her special Coma Dagger, putting Cereza in a coma for 500 years. (Everest) So I guess Jeanne sat in her WitchCave, building Witcharangs and Witchmobiles for 500 years, and then went for Cereza, who was now Bayonetta and had lost her memories. (TJ) Oh yeah, and somehow, she was brainwashed by Balder. Anyway, the creator decided that he/she would copy-paste Bayonetta's Weapons onto Jeanne. (Everest) 'That includes a set of magic pistols she can use on her hands and feet, a demonic katana called Angel Slayer, fire and lightning claws called Kali, magic ice skates called Karen, laser guns called Bazillions, a lightsaber called Bloody Moon.... '(TJ) Not forgetting a pair of Ba Hua Nun-Chucks called Tang Lung, chainsaws called Agni, a magic vine whip called Alruna, a bug bow called Samsa, a living wrecking ball on a chain called Chain Chomp, a pair of rocket launchers called Col. Slade, fire and ice flamethrowers called Undine, a snake whip called Vritra, dual shotguns called Garnet Roses....... (Everest) And a giant scythe called Inferno Slayer, dual short swords called Rasetsu, and finally, a giant hammer called Yagyu. But that's not all she has. She also has her dark arts. (TJ) HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Okay, she can summon the limbs of infernal beasts, walk on walls at a full moon, turn into various animals, summon torture devices, and finally activate Witch Time. (Everest) Witch Time allows a witch to stop time, well, slow it down, for at least 5 seconds. This allows for quick nd speedy combat while the enemies are really slow. Hey, to the people that are in slow motion, does it look like the witches are moving at fast speeds? (TJ) Again, questions of the world. Anyway, with this special moveset, she has accomplished lots of things. She survived the war between the Light and Dark, and won said war, survived an explosion from two missiles, and took out Jubilies with the help of Bayonetta, causing a fucking explosion! (Everest) '''But, she is still mortal. But even if she is, she has the ass and the power to work it forever. Jeanne: Do not fear your fate. Strand, Cereza. Stand and open your eyes. For with every truth, there is another one to be seen. '''Pre-Battle (Everest) 'Alright, the combatants ae set and the hot pockets are out of the microwave. '(TJ) It's time for a Death Battle! 'Battle' Vergil walked through the town of Fortuna, Yamato in his hand. He walked until he saw a couple of demons terrorizing a couple of Fortuna citizens. Vergil partially unsheathes his Yamato as he slashes through the demons at supersonic speed. When he was finished, he sheathed his Yamato and continued walking. He then is greeted by a bird flying and landing on his arm as he holds it out. ''' '''Vergil studies the bird, seeing that it was an owl. But it was red and black. Vergil then senses that it wasn’t a normal owl. Vergil summons a summoned sword and shoots it at the owl. It barely misses the owl as it flies a few feet away from Vergil. It lands on the ground and turns into the red-wearing witch herself, Jeanne. “Looks like you’ve sniffed me out, cheshire.” Jeanne says with her beautiful french accent. ' '“Your business doesn’t concern me, woman. Move or be moved.” Vergil says as background music begins to play. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lC-0j-5GdjU) ''' '''Jeanne says, “Well that’s a rude way to talk to a lady, but if that’s how it is.” She pulls out All 4 One and points it at Vergil, who summons some summoned swords behind him. Jeanne shot a barrage of bullets at Vergil, who shot summoned swords at the bullets. As they collided…. THE DIVINE LIGHTS ARE BLAZING!! ENGAGE!! Vergil was to first to strike by charging at Jeanne and slashing at her. Jeanne barely dodged and kicked Vergil in the stomach while shooting 3 times. Vergil self-heals from the Bullet Wounds and shoots Judgement Cuts at Jeanne. Jeanne expertly dodges and then activates Witch Time. Jeanne charges to slowed down Vergil and punches him three times, before unleashing a barrage of kicks then launching a Wicked Weave that knocks Vergil into a building as Witch Time ends. Vergil jumps out of the building and shot a barrage of summoned Swords at Jeanne, then threw Force Edge at Jeanne. Jeanne equips Angel Slayer and deflects all the summoned swords, but before she deflects the Force Edge, Vergil quickly moves behind her, equips Beowulf, and punches Jeanne in the back, launching her into the spinning Force Edge. It slashes and spins her around like a Merry-Go-Round. ' '''Vergil jumps and kicks Jeanne in the face, sending her skidding on the ground, creating a long hole. Jeanne equips Samsa and shoots some arrows at Vergil. Vergil, almost like Ultra Instinct, effortlessly dodges the arrows and grabs Force Edge. He then stingers towards Jeanne. Jeanne dodges activating Witch Time again. ' '''Vergil uses his Supersonic Speed to break the barrier between Witch Time and Real Time. He uses Yamato to slash Jeanne multiple times. Jeanne then dodges as Witch Time ends and she re-equips Angel Slayer. Their katanas clash 5 times before Jeanne launches a Wicked Weave that launches Vergil skywards. Vergil recoils mid-air and shoots some more summoned swords at Jeanne, who equips Kali and claws them all until they are destroyed. She jumps up at Vergil and activates Fire Mode as she slashes at him. Vergil blocks and uses Enemy Step before turning back and shooting another Summoned Sword at her. Jeanne quickly turns around and grabs the sword with her Lightning Kali and throws it to the ground as she launches at Vergil and slashes him multiple times with Lightning Kali. She then knocks him to the ground with an Electric Charge. Vergil gets up and shoots Overdrive projectiles at Jeanne with Force Edge. Jeanne equips Chain Chomp and launches it at the Projectiles. The Chain Chomp eats the projectile as she equips Vritra and Alruna. Jeanne uses them as Grapple Hooks as she pulls herself towards Vergil and launches Vritra at him. The snake head of Vritra bites into Vergil’s shoulder. “Aaah!” Vergil yells in pain as Jeanne pulls him towards her, equips Garnet Roses on her feet before blasting Vergil into a sky-scraper. Vergil heals and charges at Jeanne again and slashes at her, who dodges and activates Witch Time. She equips Yagyu and slams it against the ground, literally, breaking? Let’s not say breaking, summoning an earthquake that wrecks the town and creates a steep hill. Vergil is launched into the air and grabs a hubcap and rides it down the hill like a skateboard. Jeanne equips Karen and ice skates down the hill. She equips Bazillions on her hands and Fires them at Vergil. Vergil blocks the laser shots with Yamato as he quickly jumps into the air and kicks the hubcap at Jeanne, who is hit in the head. Vergil equips Beowulf and charges downwards at Jeanne with his left leg pointed outwards and hits her as they both fall off the cliff and into the nearby forest. Vergil lands on a tree as Jeanne activates Lynx within and double jumps deeper into the forest. She equips Rasetsu and quickly slashes down a bunch of trees in the area. Vergil jumps down and charges at Jeanne, who equips Tang Lung and starts swinging at him at blazing speeds. Vergil quickly dodges and equips Beowulf as he uppercuts Jeanne. Jeanne then activates Moth Within as she flies behind Vergil and activates Umbran Climax. She summoned Madama Styx, who punches down at Vergil. ''' '''Vergil quickly moves out of the way of the fist and activates Devil Trigger. “Now I’m motivated!” Vergil exclaims as he runs up Madama Styx’s hand, equips Beowulf and kicks her in the face. He then pulls out Yamato and Judgement Cuts her head off. As Madama Styx fades away, an angry Jeanne equips Inferno Slayer and slashes at Vergil multiple times. Vergil dodges, almost to tease Jeanne. Jeanne then finally impales Vergil and then slashes him multiple time before kicking him into a torture trap, specifcally the spike coffin. Jeanne then closes it, impaling Vergil with a lot of spikes. Jeanne sighs and breathes, knowing, well, thinking that Vergil is finally dead. Vergil then bursts out of the coffin, Sin Devil Trigger activated. Jeanne growls as she equips Bloody Moon in her hands, and Bazillions on her feet. She uses Bazillions to boost herself at Vergil. Jeanne slashes at Vergil with the lightsaber, who blocks with Yamato. Jeanne manages to Enemy Step off his head and land behind him. She slashes the demon’s arm off. Vergil yells in pain, then growls in anger. ' '''Vergil turns around and punches Jeanne away. Jeanne lands on the ground away from him and then jumps into the air. Vergil flies up there, ready to end Jeanne. Jeanne then equips Yagyu and quickly knocks Vergil back to the ground. Vergil goes down, but before he lands, he recoils and flies back up at Jeanne. Jeanne winds up another hammer smash, but Vergil stabs Jeanne with Yamato in the heart. He then grabs Jeanne’s head and brutally rips her head off. ' '''K.O.! He throws her head down to the ground and drops her body, taking his Yamato and sheathing it as he de-transforms, landing on the ground. “Told you to get out of my way.” 'Post Battle Analysis' (Everest) 'Damn! That was brutal! '(TJ) The battle was close, but overall, Vergil had superior speed, due to that raindrop feat, and superior durability, due to that super fast healing factor. (Everest) And Jeanne's strongest feat needed the help of an Umbran Witch that was arguably stronger then her, so overall, the winner is Vergil. 'Next Time' (Everest) 'So, what do you think of Green Lantern vs Nova? '(TJ) Nah, Ryan Renolds kinda- *portal opens in office* (Everest) What the hell? (Nether) The OCs have Entered Death Battle. (TJ) Everest! Get the shotgun! (Everest) I rented it! (TJ and Everest) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Darrik Diablo vs Inura Senshi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Devil May Cry vs Bayonetta themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:MetalDream467's Death Battles